


Stalwart

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fornicari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki left, and Juubei was left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalwart

Kazuki left, and Juubei was left behind. Juubei might have followed his heart, and Kazuki. He did not, because Kazuki had made his choice, and Juubei had already given up much for him. Kazuki left Juubei his wounded pride, his confusion, and hurt, and fury. Kazuki had left, and Juubei had not--and now, Kazuki stands before him, hand outstretched.

Kazuki had gone into the world, and he comes to Juubei now, changed by experiences Juubei can not know. Juubei wonders if, beyond the Limitless Fortress, someone sorrows for Kazuki as Juubei once had. It is a thought unworthy of them, and all that they have shared, but: Kazuki is beautiful, and kind, and perhaps he does not love Juubei so deeply as Juubei loves him.

And yet: Kazuki's hand rests against Juubei's chest, above his heart. He remembers the feel of Kazuki's touch, here, everywhere--and he has missed this, missed Kazuki. Kazuki's lips brush his, briefly, and his breath is hot against Juubei's skin: "I've missed you, Juubei. I've missed you terribly." He leans forward, and Juubei's arms curl around him, finely-honed instinct.

Kazuki had left--had left _Juubei_\--but he is here now, and his body is hot, and hard, and everything and nothing like Juubei remembers. Juubei hesitates only a moment before brushing his fingertips across Kazuki's jawline, the pad of his thumb across the swell of his lower lip. He does not kiss Kazuki.

Perhaps now is his time to _lead._

"Not yet," Juubei says.


End file.
